


You like being manhandled by Negan, huh?

by NegansDirtiestGirl



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Negan - Freeform, OFC - Freeform, Older man, Oral, Power Play, Seduction, Semi Non-Con, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal, Young Girl, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansDirtiestGirl/pseuds/NegansDirtiestGirl
Summary: Negan is chained in a cell by Rick, and a young, innocent girl (think Beth Greene) is brave enough to visit him :) Pure smut. I welcome all feedback, suggestions, prompts and requests!





	You like being manhandled by Negan, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Forceful deep throating, slapping, threats of belting and choking.

The room was dark and musty smelling as she pushed the door open and crept in. The wet and moldy scent was quickly overpowered by his sweat and old blood as she approached the relaxed form slack on the floor, back to the wall, face in shadow. Negan. She couldn't hide the smile creeping across her lips and felt her heart pounding like a drum with excitement, her breathing shallow. Her legs shook as she walked to the bars of the cell and whispered "Negan?"  
His face came into the light as he lifted it with an expression of confusion. His eyes darkened with knowing and a smile began to trace across his lips as he realized who had come to see him, and why. He looked over her dress and bare legs, very uncharacteristic of her and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And just what are you doing here?" he asked softly, crossing his arms as far as the chains welded to the wall behind him would allow. She glanced down, self conscious. He was shirtless and in a plain pair of boxer shorts. She couldn't bring herself to say it, so she simply grabbed the key to his cell and unlocked it, slipping in with him. When she turned around she could see the excitement on his face coupled with smug satisfaction. He was impressed. "I never knew you had it in you kid!" he said as she knelt down in front of him. He dropped his hands to his sides and let his head fall back against the wall behind him, still smiling, waiting to see what she would do next.   
She could tell he was excited to be in this position, chained to the wall, tables turned. He knew she wasn't experienced and enjoyed watching her fumble nervously.   
She climbed on his lap clumsily and let her cheek rest against his for a moment, her hand against his chest as she tried to still her heart and catch her breath, legs shaking violently. She could feel his heart beat, smell his sweat, feel his much bigger body beneath her's. She closed her eyes and let herself take it all in. Every part of her body felt more sensitive, like electricity were coursing beneath her skin. She opened her eyes and leaned back, very aware of her breasts between them, aching like her lips and hands ached to touch him.  
His lips parted slightly in anticipation, holding his breath. She brought her own against them gently and felt light headed, a warmth creeping up her body immediately. It felt as good as she imagined. She pulled away and brought them down firmly now, then again and again quickly, his arms climbing up her sides with each kiss as a moan built in her chest. He was reciprocating, his lips meeting her's eagerly, salty with sweat. He scooted his hips forward a bit to press his erection, still clothed in the thin boxers, against her and she responded by grinding her bottom on it. A low moan traveled up his throat to be trapped in their kiss and she felt incredibly excited by it. What an interesting feeling to be arousing a man, a brutal one who had ruled over his people harshly, who was merciless and cruel. She felt powerful in that moment, like a woman and not so much like the silly little girl they all thought she was. She wanted to run outside and scream "See what I'm doing!" to Rick and the other adults who treated her like a child. What would they think?   
Feeling inspired, she broke their kiss and trailed her mouth down his throat, first laying her lips against it gently then biting him, hard. This elicited a loud moan and he bent his head back as far as he could, letting her explore him. "God damn, baby," he said breathlessly and she continued to move down his body, encouraged by him. She kissed his chest, stomach and that little crook where hip meets thigh as he squirmed downward against the wall, giving her better access to his lap. She met his eyes for a moment and couldn't see a rational thought in them, only dark, burning arousal. She felt a twinge of fear, but was only encouraged by it. What was going to happen? Would he continue to let her gently play with him or would that brutal Negan she knew come out, selfishly and thoughtlessly tearing at her and pounding her like a ragdoll? Secretly she hoped he would. She wanted something different, something cruel and unrelenting. Something wrong and wild and grown up. This was not a nice, safe world and she didn't want nice, safe sex. He could sense it. Of course he could.  
She tugged at the waistline of his boxers and he lifted his hips for her to slip them down. She did. He was hard, and very big. She laid her head on his thigh and rubbed her hand up his chest submissively, leaning to kiss the side of his cock gently. She had intended to tease him before putting him in her mouth but he gasped and put his hand against her head firmly, shocking her. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, unsure what to do now. "Don't play with me, doll," he said darkly. He wrapped his fist in her hair quickly and roughly lifted her up, positioning her mouth over his cock. She didn't expect herself to be scared but she was. She met his eyes uncertainly. "Open up," he said firmly. She did and he slid his cock down her throat easily, moving both her head and his hips at once. She felt like an electric shock went from her throat to her pussy and she moaned around his cock. He smiled.   
"You ever deep throated a guy before sweetheart?" He asked, lifting her head back up. She met his eyes and her own looked innocent and a bit confused as she shook her head shyly, cheeks burning. "Well now you can say you did and Negan taught you!" he laughed. Before she could react he had pushed her back down on it hard and held it there until she was dizzy and squirming frantically for air, slapping his thighs to let him know as if he would care and stop to check on her. He didn't. "Oh no, sweetheart, you wanted this, remember? YOU came to ME in that little dress--" he slid a finger in between two buttons and ripped it, exposing a breast--"crawling all over me and getting my cock hard." When she was sure she'd pass out, he lifted her up and let her get a few gasps of air as he watched a tear roll down her cheek. He reached out with his unoccupied hand and gently wiped it away. "Don't worry, I'm only going to choke you on this cock one more time sweetheart." He wrapped his fist tighter in her hair till new tears filled each eye, overflowed and spilled down each cheek. "Then I'm going to fuck your brains out." He said, watching them run down her breast and drip off her nipple onto his lap. He shoved her back down. He waited until she was lightheaded and her lips were going numb to lift her off and lay her roughly across his lap by her hair. He lifted her dress up and ran his hands over her panties softly. "Damn, I wish I had my belt right now," he said, sliding a finger under the edge of them and slipping them down her legs and off of her feet. "And just look at that pretty pink pussy!" He said, pushing her legs apart. "It's dripping already! I think you like being manhandled by Negan, huh?"  
She could feel his erection against her stomach; he smacked her bottom unexpectedly and she jumped, rubbing against it. He moaned. "If I had that belt right now I'd beat your little ass raw, have you jumping all over this cock," he whispered in her ear. The thought of it turned her on. That was the Negan she knew; brutal, antagonistic.  
He slid a finger in her folds, up and down, rhythmic. She felt a heat travel from her stomach to her face and felt her legs spreading further as if on their own. He chuckled to himself. "Fuck, you're tight," he said, slipping a finger in further. His smile disappeared as she arched her hips hungrily and moaned, head thrown back. He was feeding off of her arousal, turned on to see her turned on. He wanted his cock to replace his finger as bad as she did, but he wanted to play with her a little bit first. "Damn baby, you're going to make me lose my cool acting like that," he said. "I wanted to play with that pussy before I pounded it but you're making it hard as fuck not to fuck you right now." She pushed back on his finger, encouraged. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Come on," he said, lifting her up, "Let's do this shit."  
She was so ready. So horny she felt like she'd ride anything that came within a foot of her pussy right now. He could see that and turned her around to straddle his lap. "Let's see what you can do," he said, "you better ride my cock like your life depends on it." She put her hands on his shoulders as he grabbed his cock and positioned it at her opening. He started to push in but in a burst of confidence she shoved his hand away and slid down his cock, not letting it enter her, teasing him. He looked like he was going to strangle her till she slid back up, then down again, soaking his cock. She had planned on only teasing him, but it felt better than she expected, especially when she angled her hips just right and his cock slid against her clit. He was mesmerized watching her cheeks get red, lips pucker and eyes shut as she slid up and down, getting herself off. There was something innocent but incredibly erotic about it. Right as her orgasm hit she felt his hand grip her throat and his body shift as he shoved his cock in her to the hilt. Her head fell back and hips shook violently. She clawed his shoulders eliciting soft, quick moans like a puppy, desperately trying to hold on as he held her up and back. "I don't fucking think so," he said, squeezing her throat hard, "you little fucking cock tease!" He continued to hold her away and lifted his hips entering her slowly, so slowly, watching her face with a satisfied smirk. "You dirty little girl," he said, amazed. "You dirty, dirty fucking girl."  
Her eyes glazed over, lips open and pouting, her own hand coming up to snake into her hair as if she was delirious with pleasure from him. Her head rolled from side to side slowly. Her hand fell out of her hair and slid back down her face, her hair falling all over as she put her finger in her mouth, completely caught up in the sensations he was causing.   
"What a beautiful fucking sight," he said as her hand fell to his arm, gripping it tightly as she bit her lip. She was completely out of it and he loved it. He increased his pace and she dug her nails into his arm. "Do that a little harder," he teased. She jerked herself up and desperately began to claw at his shoulders again, trying to get closer so she could ride him and reach the orgasm she felt building like a storm. He relented and let her fall against his chest. She shoved his arm down and began to ride him like a bull, pushing him against the wall. She slipped her fingers through his hair and began to kiss his neck, then suck it, then bite down as hard as she could. "Fuck yes, you know that's what I like baby, make it hurt!" He growled.   
She responded by clawing his arms as hard as she could, wild and feral. She was moving up and down on his cock, he was moaning like a wounded beast, orgasm building in rhythm with her own. "You like that rough shit don't you, baby?" He asked, pushing her back and gripping her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him. She smiled deliriously, sucking his thumb into her mouth and biting it. He shook his head in disbelief and dropped his hand to grip her breast, replacing his finger with his mouth. He bit her lip hard before slipping his tongue in her mouth. In and out, mimicking his cock. Then he smacked her, right in the face, and she froze in shock. "Oh no no no," he said gripping her hip and forcing her to keep bouncing up and down on his cock, "don't you dare think about stopping now. I'm going to fill that little pussy till you pop." She brought her hand to her cheek and he laughed at her shock. "Don't you know baby? I can fuck you to DEATH if that's what I want. I can watch you turn and fuck you while you try to fucking eat my cock. Yeah...that's what I think I'll do to you. Pull all your teeth out and watch you try to eat this cock." She was slightly stiff now in disbelief, but couldn't stop her pussy from betraying her as it clenched around his cock. "You shouldn't have come in here if you didn't want to belong to Negan, baby. You're mine now. Did you think I was going to go easy on you, huh?" He smacked her again, even harder. "You think because Rick the dick has me chained up that I'm going to play nice with you? Baby you knew what I was when you brought that pretty little pussy to get fucked." He smacked her again and again before shoving his fingers in her mouth and pulling her face down till their noses touched. "Yeah, you like that cock all up in you, don't you? When I get out I think I'm going to carry you out in front of Rick and all of those fuckers that follow him and fuck you in front of them. I'm going to make them watch you cum on my dick till you're drooling." She was so turned on she couldn't think straight, he was steadily sliding his cock in and out as he talked.  
"Oh yeah baby. Maybe I'll make that fucker hold you and spread your legs for me while I fuck you. Is that what you want? Because when I get out of here I'm going to set that motherfucker straight." She nodded her head, biting her lip. "Whatever you want," she whispered. He was floored. "Whatever you want, NEGAN," he corrected her. "Yes," she moaned, "Negan, yes." He wrapped his hand in her hair and bounced her up and down harder, faster, making her claw his arm as he hit a spot she didn't know she had. "Do you know who you belong to now? Let me hear it!" She moaned. "You, Negan, I belong to you. Yes, I belong to Negan, oh my God." He smiled. "Yes, baby, that's what I like to hear." She felt her orgasm reaching it's peak, and he was so close to reaching his own. "Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you, baby. Tell me how good it feels before I break that pretty little neck." She met his eyes, making everything she said so much sexier. "So bad," she whispered. "I've wanted to fuck you since I met you. I love watching you put everybody in their place. You're so powerful." He moaned in reply, steadily slamming into her. "You feel so strong, you're an animal. I love feeling your cock, you're so big." He growled low in his throat, emptying himself in her with one, two, three strong thrusts as she came down from her own orgasm, crying out and drawing blood, clawing his chest, shoulder, neck, back, anything she could reach. He collapsed with exhaustion, satisfied. She tried to fix her dress and stood up, walking out to grab Lucille, his clothing and the key to his welded cuffs, handing them to him. He was surprised and looked at her questioningly. She kissed him. "How long before you fuck me in front of Rick?" She whispered. A smile broke out across his face and they both laughed together. "I'll see you soon," she whispered and sprinted out of the room before anybody could see her.


End file.
